Sekirei With Ninjas on the Side
by Uzumaki-sama011
Summary: Hot, curvy, attractive and (ahem*) 'equiped' alien chicks? Harems of these beautiful ladies that need to serve a man, for love or lust. A battle tournament led by a mad man? Add to that a group of eccentric ninjas that are waaaay overdue for a visit to the therapists and a scary landlady... Sounds like a bad manga plot.


**ANIME LAW #1 - Law of Metaphysical Irregularity - **_The normal laws of physics do not apply_

* * *

><p><strong>Sekirei... With Ninjas on the Side<strong>

**Chapter 1: Cometing Guests**

(Izumo Inn, Northern Tokyo)

Uncountable stars twinkled in the far reaches of deep space, unseen by the naked human eye. To some, it was very unfortunate that the bright lights which the stars radiated in times past weren't noticeable from within the former city of Tokyo. Like anywhere around the globe, the skies above humanity's large cities were always blank and starless, not a star nor a shine on them, with only the moon to light the night.

The numerous bright lights of Shinto Teito City, a jungle of concrete, glass and metal, of buildings tall and daring into the sky, masked the fabulous nightly sights with their height breaking presence, overlapping and overclouding the shines of the distant suns with their decoration. The clouds, which were few in numbers on that night moved along, floating gently across the dark blue sky without a worry in the world.

The full moon was shining down upon the world, reflecting sunlight from the nearby star upon the surface of the world. Its pale, white light illuminated the city below as a young teenage boy of 18, going on 19 years of age, released a sigh from his lips. This boy was sitting on the porch of a traditional japanese inn called Mason Izumo, a place that was located in the northern part of Shinto Teito.

His face, distinct as it was with three separate pairs of whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks, was being held up in the palm of his hand that he was lazily leaning into, looking, for all intents and purposes, terribly bored. It was currently 8 p.m., and night had already fallen down upon that side of the world.

The air was cool and fresh from the rain earlier... and perhaps just a little cold, yet the boy was only wearing a simple white colored T-shirt with flame like designs on it (the flames were located at the ends of the short sleeves and at the bottom of the shirt), with pale blue khaki 3/4 pants, some unique black sandals on his feet and a pair of holsters blending into the pants, making them look like simple pockets for all intents and purposes.

Tied around his forehead tightly, keeping his golden hair out of his eyes, was a short burnt-orange colored bandanna with a small metal plate attached to it on the front. The plate had the symbol of a leaf etched into it. Across his lap lay open a book on ...stuff.

Interesting stuff, medical stuff, science stuff, chemistry stuff...

Boring stuff... mindnumbingly boring stuff...

Sakura's field of study stuff... Yep, he knew the meaning of those words. (he wasn't that much of an idiot... anymore)

The boy turned over to the next page of his book before releasing another sigh from his lips, parting them in succession as he read the words. His sapphire blue eyes slowly roamed over the text in the book as his face scrunched up in distaste at the abundance of complicated terms in the book.

_Arteriography is a medical imaging technique used to visualize the lumen of blood vessels and organs of the human body, with particular interest in the arteries, veins, and the heart chambers. This is traditionally done by injecting a radio-opaque contrast agent into the blood vessel and imaging using X-ray based techniques such as fluoroscopy (see Page 66 Vol 2). _The term angiography is strictly defined. It is based on projectional radiography; however, the term has been applied to newer vascular imaging techniques such as CT angiography and MR angiography. ____The term isotope angiography has also been used, although this more correctly is referred to as isotope perfusion scanning...__

'_What's with these people, can't they name these stuff a little more catchy? This stuff is mind-numbing..._' the whiskered blonde concluded as he closed the book in his lap with a loud tap and started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, yawning loudly as his body slumped over. _"Maaaan,_ I'm so bored. Why can't anything happen around here? Sai always seems to vanish when something exciting is going to happen and leaves me behind... Crazy sensei does it too!" the teen scratched the back of his neck idly and started stretching his arms overhead before his bones popped with welcome sounds.

"And they leave me here... its so not fair!" the teen whined as his arms fell limply back into his lap, resting on the book's cover before he released another troubling sigh. It had been a long while since the last time he had done something exciting in his life and his current lifestyle was slowly killing him on the inside, no thanks to the landlady's nagging on getting a 'proper _education_' or whatever the hell that meant.

Since they couldn't really find a way back home no matter how hard they tried recreating the events on their last mission, he was essentially stuck in this world. He was without any missions and without any fun, the people in this world were all so _boring_. On the plus side, being stuck in this world meant that there wasn't anyone after his life anymore. There were no megalomaniacs with powers to level entire villages gunning for him.

But now he actually went to the blasted thing these people called _school_ and _college._ He was forced to study and do his homework or suffer Miya-obaasan's wrath and he couldn't train as much as he would have wanted to, something about needing to keep a low profile and stuff like that. Supposedly, the 'governments' of this world (as they called their leadership) would go Orochimaru all over his ass if they learned of his existence, since himself and the rest of his team were an anomaly to them.

Human.. yet not human.

Shinobi, ninjas, people with the power of chakra.

People with the power to bend the elements and energies to their will, to summon the dead and bring about new life...

"..._a_" then the boy thought that he had heard something. He turned his head around and scanned his surroundings before shrugging his shoulders and going back to reading as he reopened the book, not that he really enjoyed the activity that much... He ignored the strange air current shifts in the air above him. The clouds were far too boring to gaze at tonight.

He wasn't like Shikamaru, his definition of _'this is the life'_ did not include day to day cloud gazing... And before he could even continue to bore himself to a coma, the sound grew more pronounced. The teen looked around the front yard once more, confusion written across his whiskered face as he couldn't find anything to place the sound at. "...Huh, I wonder where is that coming from?" the boy scratched the top of his head as he wondered.

And then two screams, a male one and a female one quickly bore down on his ears.

"...aaaaaAAAAA**AAAAAA!**"

The blonde haired teen looked up into the dark night sky with a frown on his face. He did it just in time to see a familiar looking boy and a bizarrely clothed girl land face first into the tree at the end of the front yard, located right by the fence that surrounded the inn he was living in. He couldn't help it as he mouthed a silent "What the?" and put down the book on the side of the wooden seating before getting up.

The sound of wooden branches breaking in rapid succession as they cushioned the fall of the two humanoids and painful groans could be heard coming from the tree until a boy around his age and a girl that looked to be a little older then either of them, landed down by the base of the tree in a heap of limbs and bruises. On a side note, the girl's barely dressed and plump derriere was placed right in front of the boy's face.

The blonde haired teen blinked at the strange sight, sweatdropping when he saw exactly how the two had landed. "Sahashi!.. Minato? The fuck you doing?" he whispered to himself as he moved closer to the duo. Just what was that boy doing falling out of the sky like that and then landing in his front yard no less.. well it wasn't _his _his, but it was his from a certain point of view.

Back on track... "Ouch... that one hurt.." the teen lying by the base of the tree, now identified as Minato groaned out, his eyes peering over at the girl that was currently lying on top of him as he tried to get a better look at her face. Sadly, the position the two were in didn't allow him doing that and he failed... well sadly was a very disputable point of view. Most guys would have jumped in hormonal induced joy at the sight.

"Oww... How are you doing Musubi-chan? You okay?" the black haired teen asked as soon as his head stopped ringing.

The girl's head was resting against the tree as she nodded with her head, "Oh, I'm okay, Musubi is very sorry Minato-sama!" the girl apologized to him sincerely with her eyes closed. She had the shapely figure of a young woman in her early 20's that obviously worked out and she lacked any physical imperfections. She had a cute face framed by strands of brown hair that simply couldn't be considered legal and boobs.

Very big boobs.

Like really big boobs.

Tsunade rating boobs.

Whatever Minato planned to say next was erased as a new presence made itself known to the duo. "Oy, Sahashi! Mind telling me just what are you doing lying down there, falling from the sky like that?" the newest addition to the ranks of Ashikabis heard a familiar voice quip above him. With an uncharacteristic sigh, he let his head hit the ground again.

Looking up from his headrest of dirt and grass, Minato came to see one of his former classmates standing above himself and Musubi, looking down at the two with some measure of concern visible on his whiskered face. "And who's this girl with you? Don't tell me you got yourself a girlfriend and didn't tell me?" the friend asked him with a goofy grin on his face as he squatted down into a crouch by Minato's head, reaching out with his left and pulling down Musubi's skirt so that some of her modesty was preserved.

"Naruto-san? Is that you?" the young Ashikabi asked. His vision was still a little bit blurry from the hit and he had trouble focusing but he could recognize the blonde's voice easily. Minato's own voice was soft and confused and his face reflected on how he wasn't really up for any more excitement for the rest of the night. "What are you doing here?" he questioned with a tired look in his eyes.

Naruto looked at him funnily, "Could be because I live here, what do you think Minato?"

"Oh..."

Well that made sense.

With a good natured chuckle escaping him, Naruto titled his head sideways like a curious dog, shook his head at the black haired boy and grinned before offering a hand each to both his friend and the girl with big jugglies.. who was currently looking at him with her big doe like eyes. "Come on Minato, pull yourselves up and introduce us. Unless you like the ground so much to take a nap on it? The girl does look like she wouldn't mind snuggling up to you during the night in the cold." Naruto commented with a teasing tone as he pulled himself up.

Minato took the offered hand gratefully as his friend pulled him up without any sign of effort or struggle.

Damn, he had forgotten that Naruto was really strong, far stronger then his frame suggested.

"S-Sure, thanks..." Minato stumbled onto his feet as a pain hit him from his knees, forcing him to close his eyes for a moment as he winced.

Musubi was much more enthusiastic about the whole thing, even if it was as simple as being helped by someone up. Her eyes shone as she looked at Naruto. "Thank you very much Mister! I'm Musubi, the fist type Sekirei! Can we be friends?" the brown haired girl practically bounced up to her feet as Naruto pulled her up from the ground, looking no worse for wear from the fall and ignoring the few scuffles on her.

"Sure., I'd be happy to be your friend!" Naruto responded with a goofy grin on his face before he looked at his friend's leg. He shook his head, he didn't know any sort of medical jutsu to help him heal that, it would have to go naturally. Neither did the other two shinobi living with him for that. The shinobi then looked at Musubi once again, trying his very best to keep a straight face at the sight and fighting down the blush he was feeling creeping on him. "Er..Uhhh, why are your clothes all torn apart lady? You look like you just came out of a fight with a tornado... and lost... badly!?"

"What?" Minato, the only actual human on the scene questioned before looking back at Musubi.

His reaction was comical indeed.

"GAAah! Musubi-chan... Your.. your clothes!" his coal eyes went wide and the blush on his face was poorly hidden by a hand. The only reason why Naruto wasn't copying the Ashikabi teenager was because he had spent 3 whole years with Jiraiya. He had seen a lot of women with far less clothing on during his trip. Of course he wasn't really all that comfortable with Musubi's nudity right at the moment, but who was he to refuse a free peeking. Especially at the sight of such big breasts.

"Ah... I think they ripped when we fell! Musubi was wondering why it felt so cold to her." the Sekirei said in a ditzy manner when she looked down at her exposed breast, showing that she had zero to no shame in her even when in the presence of two teenage boys. Of course being as innocent and clueless as she was, she had no idea what was common sense and what wasn't. It would be quite a workout trying to teach her proper reason later.

Naruto sensed a presence suddenly appear beside him and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Uzumaki-kun, mind telling me exactly what is going on around here, and why is this young lady half-dressed? Should I repeat my rules at Mason Izumo to you?" the Kyuubi jinchuriki quickly looked over his right shoulder to the face of a slightly confused Miya, the landlady of this place. She was a slender woman with long purple hime hair, tied with a white ribbon. She was wearing the traditional attire of a japanese miko or shrine maiden, which consisted out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt and wooden sandals.

The Uzumaki laughed nervously as her attention was directed at him, not willing to be exposed to her dreaded Hanya technique he had to think fast, "Uh..hh.. Miya-obaasan, this is Minato, an old classmate of mine, as for her..." the blonde sweated a little and searched for an answer in his head before shrugging his shoulder. "Yeah, I've got no idea about that..." Naruto stated dejectedly, resigned to fate. He couldn't substitute with something because of Minato and Musubi if Miya decided to punish him.

The beautiful lavenderette, thankfully, only nodded her head at his answer and looked over Musubi's lack of modesty as she took note of Minato's hurt leg, "Oh my, you're hurt." she stated with worry as Minato looked down at his slightly bleeding knee. Naruto just sighed, rubbing the back of his neck... well he was going to a medical university, so it was his job to fix such things right? Though this wasn't the type of excitement he had been hoping for.

Naruto looked at Miya in the eyes and the woman nodded her head at him silently before turning around and walking up to the sliding shoji doors of the building, pushing them open for the kids to walk in. Naruto looked back at Musubi and Minato, shaking his head. "Come on you two, let's go inside so that I can bandage that leg. You're lucky that's all you hurt when you fell from such a height Minato." the blonde haired youth stated with another sigh leaving him as he beckoned over for Minato and Musubi to walk after him, leading the two into the inn just as another tenant came to see what was with all the noise.

Naruto waved his concern of before showing him Musubi's state of dress.

The man blinked and made an 'Oh' sound... and that's all she wrote.

The group of young adults stepped into the inn, with Miya now explaining to Naruto of where he should lead the boy to. Naruto nodded at her as he went for the first aid kit, laying his book about medical scans on a nearby cupboard. In the meantime, Miya took Musubi's hand and led her up to her room, probably to get her dressed properly.

"Ah! It's such a nice looking house Ma'am!" Musubi said with a bright smile on her face as the two females disappeared around the corner. Miya's demure giggling could be heard for a few more moments before everything went silent in the house again. The whole time that this was happening Minato looked slightly nervous, biting his lower lips as he sat down on the floor. His leg wasn't terribly injured but it still hurt.

Naruto made his way into the room not too late afterwards and walked over towards Minato, the first aid kit open in his hands as he took out a small bottle and a cotton mop. He crouched in front of his friend as he poured the disinfectant over the cotton mop before applying it to the wound. "Alright Minato, I can tell that something's wrong and I'm not talking about the knee. Who's the girl with you, huh? Did the two of you get into some trouble? I can help you guys if you need it..." Naruto questioned as he reached for the bandages in the box.

"W..What? No, there's nothing wrong, n-nothing at all!" Minato responded to the question nervously and Naruto just looked at him strangely, tilting his head to the side as he looked his friend in the eyes. The Konoha shinobi then shrugged his shoulders and let it go as he placed the bandage on the wound and started wrapping the plaster tape around the knee.

"Okay, if you say so..."

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ SEKIREI + NINJAS ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

"Err... are you sure this is okay Naruto-san?" Minato asked his High School friend as he looked over his designated clothing for the rest of the night. It was a plant green colored sweater tracksuit with double white stripes going down the sides. The sweatshirt had a medium collar at the neck and it was extremely comfortable and warm, but not in a way that it would make them a pain when it got hot.

His scraped knee had been bandaged some minutes before by Naruto and then his friend had started perusing through a nearby closet, occasionally throwing articles of clothing out of it before finally giving him these to wear.

Naruto looked at his friend up and down and then shrugged nonchalantly, "Sure, Miya-obaasan said that it was okay for you to wear them and most of my clothes won't fit you anyway, just don't do anything stupid when talking to her okay, the woman is scary." the golden haired teen said, shivered and then scratched his left cheek with a finger idly.

"Hey Kagari, any idea where the crazy lady is at now?" the leaf shinobi questioned as he looked over at the third occupant of the room, a slightly older then them male who was leaning against the shoji wall with his arms folded across his chest, simply idle. The man had ash toned white hair, and was wearing a white buttoned up blouse shirt and black pants. He was also barefooted a the moment. So too were Naruto and Minato, being in the house meant that they were to walk around without any sort of footwear or they had to wear special sandals.

Kagari's eye twitched at the small slight that wasn't even directed at him.

"Really Naruto? Can't you stop calling her that name please, especially behind her back? You know how she reacts every time and its starting to get embarrassing to watch." the man stated calmly, dark brown eyes narrowing slightly at the blonde haired boy standing across him. His tone of voice didn't change from his normal, pleasant conversational tone, but he would have preferred it if Naruto stopped acting like that.

He wasn't a child and if some things he had learned from this _crazy lady _were to be believed, he hadn't been one for a very long time.

Naruto rubbed the left side of his face with a sour look as he remembered that one particular time... "Yeah yeah, I know Kagari, I know. But you weren't there the first time she did that, I'm telling you that woman is as crazy as they come! Its still gives me the shivers when I think about it.." the jinchuriki jested, earning him a dirty look from Kagari. "..Sheesh, fine, I'll stop. Its not like I won't get another chance to try and beat her!" Naruto pouted but relented.

"Thank you," Kagari said dryly sensing that the matter of the subject wasn't closed, before he switched his sights from Naruto to Minato, "By the way..." the ash haired male started to say, gaining the black haired teen's attention.

"Yes?" Minato questioned.

Kagari looked at the boy in the eyes, "Where did the two of you come from?"

"Eh!?"

"Yes.."

"Well... You see.."

"Well?" Both Naruto and Kagari stared at Minato with looks of expectations, waiting for an answer to come out of the young Ashikabi's mouth. Naruto was really curious about that one since he was sure that Minato couldn't fly, so what gives.

"Its.. Um.. we.. uhh!" the black haired teen tried to speak and ended up jumbling his words as his nerves played a tap-dance in his head. And then he started laughing at the two males awkwardly (obviously nervously) as he answered the question, remembering just what did the crazy game master / director / professor guy say to him beforehand. "Um.. I guess we were blown in with the sudden wind hee-hee..he..." Minato chuckled nervously as he hoped that the guys will buy that lame excuse and leave him and Musubi be.

He didn't want to put them in harm's way.

"...With the wind, huh?" the two male tenants of Mason Izumo shared a look between each other, the ninja shrugging his shoulders helplessly to show how he had no clue about that particularity. He had been reading his textbook outside, not staring at the sky or acting like some sort of a guard for the place. Minato just simply fell right out of the sky all of a sudden from his perspective, he didn't have a honest answer for it and he wasn't going to spend time thinking it over.

"Yeah.. ah well ha.. sure!"

Naruto sweatdropped as Minato continued to make an unconvincing lie.

'_Man, he's worse at lying than I am.._'

Seeing that the kid wasn't going to talk any further Kagari offered him a small faint smile, nodding his head against the shoji doors, "Well, I guess we can leave it at that..." he said and looked at the moon. Kagari was willing to let the boy lay low for now, being an Ashikabi will surely be a challenge for him in the future so might as well cut him some slack now. Then, the traditional japanese sliding doors on the other side of the room slid open.

"Minato-sama! Look over here!" the cheerful voice of No. 88 called out for her Ashikabi as she stepped into the room with an almost regal level of grace, passing by Naruto (who was also leaning on the wall by now) in the process and approaching her bonded mate with a bright smile on her face. And while Minato offered the girl a smile, the only whisker cheeked teen in the room whistled in appreciation at the sight.

"Very nice... Minato you better hang on to this one. Miya-obaasan, the clothes really fit her, she's beautiful dattebayo!" the shinobi complimented goofily as he looked at Miya, who was standing by the doors and smiling at them. She shook her head and sighed. She had given up on trying to dissuade the boy from calling her like that months ago.

"Miya-san borrowed me a kimono! Isn't that great Minato-sama!" Musubi asked her Ashikabi cheerfully, clapping her hands in front of herself. She could sense that her Ashikabi was amazed through their bond, making her feel happy because he was happy that she was happy. Naruto chuckled at her show of exuberance, crossing his arms behind his head. The girl was cute and childish from what he had seen so far, she was almost looked like a little happy puppy. He had never quite meet someone like her before.

"Wow... You two look like a pair of flowers standing next to each other." Kagari observed with his arms still folded, nodding with his head approvingly at Miya's choice of attire for the young feather to wear. The landlady was a _very good house lady_ that knew her stuff. Kagari knew that Miya could pretty much get anyone, even the most stubborn of people she came across, dressed in clothes to perfectly match their natural looks and shining points.

Not bad for the Goddess of Kouten, not bad at all. Musubi now wore a beautiful light red colored kimono made out of fine silk, woven in with Sakura flower and petal designs that hugged and accentuated her curves in a humbling sort of way. The kimono was made from fine and expensive silk, while the light purple obi tied around No. 88's waist fit in with the whole scheme just perfectly.

Minato walked up to Miya and Musubi, his hand placed at the back of his neck as he smiled at the woman gratefully. "I-I'm so very sorry. We even ended up with borrowing clothes from you..." there really weren't that many people in the world who would be this kind to a complete stranger, the fact that he knew Naruto from before was notwithstanding in this situation. He really was grateful for their help.

The purple haired landlady brought a delicate hand up to her lips and muffled some of her laughs into her palm. "Oh no, its fine. I love to meddle in other people's affairs. Helping out is just something that I like doing. My husband was just like me, too." a small, melancholy smile appeared on the woman's face. "In fact, those were his clothes." she stated as she gestured towards Minato's green sweats.

Minato glanced at Kagari. "Oh, sorry..." he took the man's clothes.

Kagari, seeing the implication quickly brought his hand up and waved the boy's concerns off, "Oh no, she's not talking about me. That ugly sweat suit is not something I would ever wear. I'm not her husband..." a sad smile crossed Miya's face as she listened, "..he passed away.. a long time ago."

"Oh..." Minato mumbled in a sorrow tone as he looked down at the floor in shame. He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, a nervous habit of his. Great, now he was feeling like such a big jerk for bringing the woman's dead husband up and opening old wounds, and she had been so nice to them too. "I'm terribly sorry."

"Thank you, but it's quite alright." the purple haired woman ensured with a smile growing on her face, "It's not like you could have known and its really been a long time." Her personality brightened a moment later, "Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Asama Miya, nice to meet you." the woman bowed to Minato in customary japanese greeting, much more polite than any of those western traditions. The Japanese were people who relieved heavily on respect in their day to day lives.

Minato copied the formal bow quickly. "Thank you for having us Miya-san. My name is Sahashi Minato, pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Musubi." the brunette followed after her Ashikabi with a cheerful smile as she bowed, never mind that she had already told her name to the woman and vice versa.

The ash haired male was next to speak, his smile growing into a small smirk. "Nice to meet you Minato-san, I'm Kagari." he nodded at the duo.

"Ah, nice to meet you too."

And finally, though no less importantly, "Well, you already know me Minato, but this pretty little thing who's obviously too good for you does not. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the best ninja in the world, dattebayo! It was great meeting you Musubi-chan!" Naruto introduced himself with a big grin on his face and a big, flourished stage bow that was just a little over the top with the amount of goofy in it. Minato chuckled at those words, putting a hand on Musubi's shoulder as he looked at the blonde.

The girl's own smile grew even wider, if it was possible. "You still going on about that Naruto-san? I'm pretty sure that the joke is getting old by now. Ninjas have been extinct for centuries, everyone knows that." Really, a ninja? The whiskered teen was so loud, brash and distinctive in the crowd that it was very hard to miss him even if you weren't actively looking for him. How could someone so.. so... so attention grabbing ever be a ninja. He really couldn't see it.

'_Not where I come from they weren't.._' Naruto thought to himself. The ninjas in this world were nothing like real ninjas, his people. They used shuriken, kunai and swords and dressed in black. And that's where the similarities ended at first glance. On the outside though, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest with a childish pout pulling at his lips and looked away. "I so am a ninja, why won't anyone believe me?!" he huffed indignantly.

Just then, the brunette began sniffing the air as she and the rest of them caught the smell of a delectable dinner scent, "Huh? What's that smell? Its so _good!?_" she asked, her mouth beginning to water as her hunger reemerged. She was really hungry again.

Miya giggled at the girl's face like a proper lady of her stature would, demurely and with her mouth hidden behind the sleeve of her kimono, "I hope it's not too terrible because I'm cooking dinner. Are you two hungry? Would you care to join us tonight because it will be done in just a few minutes?" she tilted her head to the side faintly.

"Are you sure, you've already done so much for us?" as if sensing through the bond what Minato was doing, and wanting to dissuade such thoughts from becoming real, Musubi's stomach let out a house shaking growl that could have been easily mistaken for the roar of a top of the line predator dinosaur, causing Minato, Naruto and Kagari to sweatdrop sanctimoniously.

The landlady just giggled some more.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ SEKIREI + NINJAS ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
><strong>

The dinning room at Mason Izumo was designed in a traditional eastern (japanese) sense, going with simplicity and minimalistic form over extravagance and lavish decor that was mostly prominent in the western countries. The walls of the room were soothingly colored and there was little in the way of furniture that will most likely simply get in the way of everyone. Sitting mats, chopsticks for utensils and tea cups, it was all traditional.

"Thank you for the food!"

Our small group of characters could be seen sitting down around the dining table, wooden chopsticks held in their hands and a delectable amount of food laid out in front of them, smelling most deliciously as it enticed their noses and stomachs. It was the Fist Type Sekirei no. 88, Musubi, who took the first bite of food. Her doe like eyes seemed to sparkle with a strange shine in them as soon as she had swallowed the first bite, and then she _moaned_ as she tried to speak. "This is so_oo_ good!"

Seeing his Sekirei's positive reaction to the food, Minato followed after and dug in, praising the food a mere moments later with a smile on his face, "Yeah this is delicious Miya-san!"

Naruto - who was sitting across the naive brunette - gave a broad smile as he too dug into his own plate... or cup, with gusto. Rice and broiled fish were on the table, so a cup it was. Miya's generous home cooking wasn't as good as Ichiraku Ramen back in Konoha, but it was definitely a very close second to the top.

Sitting in a seiza position at the head of the table as the hostess and the head of the house, Miya hid her growing smile gracefully behind the sleeve of her elegant kimono and giggled like a lady. Seeing all of these young people - human, sekirei and shinobi alike - enjoying her meal so much made her feel happy on the inside. This was one of the few things she could bother herself with doing after the tragic death of her husband.

Sitting at the end of the table, one ash haired Kagari raised a single white colored eyebrow before he smiled at the teens, sparing everyone at the table a brief moment of his attention before he began to eat as well. Musubi, with her mouth full of rice, felt the need to praise the meal again. Though her thoughts were far simpler in reality, "This is really good Miya-san! It must be the best meal I've ever had! Musubi thinks that Miya-san is a great cook!"

"Don't speak with your mouth full girl! It isn't polite..." the purple haired landlady quickly admonished the young, childish feather as she too took a bite of her own food. Musubi for her part merely nodded at the lavenderette while she held a cup of rice raised up to her mouth in a way that it nearly hid her whole face as she wolfed the food down without slowing down her consumption rate to respond with something like 'sorry', continuing to eat the food at a rate that would have even astound an Akimichi, had they have been there to witness it.

It wasn't that they couldn't keep up with her, but for a girl who ate so much she had one killer figure.

The tap-tap sound of someone coming down the steps barefooted brought most of the table's attention to the hallway when the doors slid open to reveal a rather... scantily clad brunette with a side ponytail, packing a bust big enough to match Musubi's and Miya's, "..Oh!... We have visitors..." the newcomer said as she stood at the doorway (rather awkwardly for a few moments) while everyone around the table just stared at her (and ignored Minato's hilarious reaction to her get up... or a lack of one.).

The young woman was feeling just a little bit put out to see a brand new pair of people sitting at the dinning table. After a moment she shrugged her shoulders, deciding to take things as they went in stride and stepped into the dinning room before taking a seat at the table by plopping herself down on the spot between Naruto and Kagari. It was worth noting that the young woman only wore a pair of panties and a frilly pink colored shirt that showed off a lot of cleavage and was only partially buttoned up.

Miya's eyebrow twitched, "Uzume-chan, how many times must I tell you not to come out of your room without your clothes on?" the landlady of Mason Izumo asked her tenant threateningly, her purple miasma of sheer terror being directed solely at the young woman. Minato was still busy by coughing the air back into his lungs (and fighting down the blush) to take note of the horrendous sight.

Naruto snickered at the boy's reaction.

"Ah… ha-ha-ha ha… I… um… forgot? Uhhh, Bro... you'll protect me umm... right?" the young woman quickly hid herself behind Naruto's back, scooting away from the table and pressing herself against the shinobi's back. The busty brunette then slowly, cautiously, peeked over the blonde's shoulder and weakly smiled at Miya, as both herself and Naruto were now nervously sweating under the landlady's scary and piercing glare. Soon (not soon enough for Naruto), the lavenderette sighed at the girl's antics.

The pressure in the air disappeared like it was never there causing the duo of mischievous children to release simultaneous breaths of air. Some days, it just wasn't worth trying to argue with that girl.

"So... who are the guests? I wasn't told we were having anyone over." Uzume asked as she pointed an arm over Naruto's shoulder at the newcomers; Minato and Musubi. The dark haired teen was currently talking with Miya about something and he wasn't about to eavesdrop on them. It just wasn't worth the trouble, somehow and someway, Miya would know. She always knew.

Instead, the dimensionaly misplaced teen glared over his back at Uzume as she sat herself on the mat beside him once more, taking up a comfortable position with her legs lying on her side. She smiled at him cheekily, causing Naruto to roll his eyes, "Well.. the guy's name is Sahashi Minato. We went to High School together and he sorta... fell behind." Naruto grimaced before continuing, "And that girl over there sitting beside, well... I think she's like Kagari and you..." the blonde haired shinobi mumbled.

He took another bite of his food, chewing on the fish in his mouth and swallowing it before reaching for the tea on the table.

"Really?"

Naruto shrugged as he put the tea cup back down, "Yeah, I guess. She said that her number was eighty eight so she might be a Sekirei. You know, you still haven't told me who are you guys Uzume-chan. I don't think its fair for you guys to know so much about us while I don't know about you.." the jinchuriki mused quietly as a frown appeared on his face, before he brought more rice into his mouth via chopsticks.

Uzume responded to his complaints by wrapping an arm over his shoulder and blowing him a raspberry, "Sorry Bro, but unless you catch one little feather for yourself, I'm not telling..." she sing-songed at him teasingly and Naruto scoffed at her words on the inside. Having some smarts beaten into his brain by so many women over the years helped start that organ up.

While a younger Naruto would have practically pounced at a chance like that with all of his strength, the older version of him wasn't about to go peruse through the humongous city just to try to bond himself with some girl he didn't even know straight out of the blue like that. He could now use his head enough to be able to tell that there was much more to this bond of Sekirei and Ashikabi then simply becoming _friends_.

"..a few of our tenants."

Uzume smiled at the scrawny teen, catching on to what Miya was most likely explaining, "Hey kiddo, you'll find that this is a pretty nice place. The only problem is that it is kind of beat up and worn down, _whiiiich_ means that only crazies and weirdos live here," she gave the two new hopeful tenants a wink, "..so we're always looking for more normal tenants." she finished off with a beatific smile directed at him.

"Oh really? Battered down?" the landlady asked with an eerily pleasant smile on her face as an odd sense of dread, death and despair filled the room. Minato was almost positive he saw some form of horrendous, eldrich purple energy surround the smiling woman and wither around her form angrily while she looked at Uzume who had begun to sweat under the woman's sweet yet oh so dangerous smile.

He quickly looked over at the spot where Naruto was supposed to be sitting, only to find a log in his place.

Minato blinked.

"Ack! Bro... don't leave me here!" the busty brunette shouted in pure panic when she saw her comrade in pranks and mischief missing. She quickly turned to look at Miya to correct herself hastily, "Yeah, hahaha, I mean, because this place has so much character and... and its old fashioned we need a variety of types! Yeah! That's right! That's what I meant to say!" the strange feeling of dread vanished from the air just as fast as it had appeared in it.

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Meh, normal is just another word for boring in my opinion." Naruto commented with a grin on his face, now once again sitting in the place of the log.

"Wha?"

Minato found himself feeling confused, was he hallucinating or something. He was feeling tired and this was all in his head right? Yeah, maybe he was in a need of a good nap.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ SEKIREI + SHINOBI ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

(Location Unknown...)

The next scene was of a small room filled to the brim with numerous computers, electronics, wires and various other digital devices.

An unknown figure stared at the image of Naruto and Musubi, its face hidden by the shadow and the lack of bright lighting.

The figure's general outline was that of a woman.

The woman had a strange gleam reflecting off her glasses.

The images, the faces of Musubi and Minato, could be seen all around the woman, across the numerous computer screens, along with general information and some dirty secrets that she had been able to pull up on him. "If it isn't Sekirei number eighty-eight and her Ashikabi" as soon as she said that, the woman started to laugh maniacally and a little bit perversely, "Ufufufu, maybe Minato-tan will allow me to experiment on him.."

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ SEKIREI + SHINOBI ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

(Teito Park, Central Tokyo)

A lone shadow streaked across the rooftops of Shinto Teito Central, its owner moving across them like a blur underneath the darkened sky, swift and silent. The starless night was getting progressively colder as the full moon made its trip across the heavens overhead.

There was an odd... chill.. on his skin. He felt a mild amount of discomfort bubble inside of him because of this before he ignored it and cleansed the emotion away, just as he had been taught to. This 'cold' midnight climate of Shinto Teito wouldn't usually bother him, but he had gotten used to living in a warm house under a solid roof, and to the feeling of being warm nearly all the time.

He jumped into the air, passing over a track of traffic and ignoring the people below, he landed on the building on the other side and continued to run at high speed. He had heard many people complain about the cold over the years and how they couldn't wait for the summer to roll back in. It had been really strange for him to hear people say that and he didn't understand it at first, and even his teammate had some trouble with it at first.

He had lived for months in far worse climate conditions then this one before, as a part of his training in ANBU. He had been trained from a young age to always be prepared to move, always be ready to act and strike from the shadow, to cripple the village's foes, to take down its enemies.

The shadow leaped into the air as he reached the end of the rooftop once more, before he started scanning his surroundings with a detached gaze of his black eyes when he dropped down in a silent, soundless crouch, his movement short and to the point, never wasted. A small, barely noticeable frown marred his pale face and Sai scanned the area around him once more.

He had thought that he sensed something... strange... in the air.

'_Would that be the right expression to use?_' Sai wondered internally as he found himself in the local park minutes after. The park was a big slab of green forest in the middle of the near endless city, far bigger then any village and any town in his world. The NE operative continued to keep to the shadows and the darkened areas to the best of his abilities even when there wasn't even a single soul present to spot him.

Had he been more expressive and poetic, he would have thought that there was something drawing him towards the place. He felt the need to head in that direction, a compulsion that tethered at the edge of his mind. And then he came across something... out of place. A young woman, pale skinned and barely clothed, was sitting on one of the park's benches, with her underwear showing. Had Sai tried doing so in that moment, he would have placed the woman's expression on depressed and sad.

Sad wasn't a good emotion.. or so his teammate told him. He didn't understand human emotions fully, at least not yet. Still, he wasn't a mindless drone, he could think for himself, he could doubt and process, he could question and observe and even come to decisions. Sai understood right then and there that the woman couldn't possibly be out there of her own volition. Why?

Because there were multiple blotches of red liquid... blood to be specific, on her haori... or a lab coat. '_She could be injured._' Medical assistance most likely required, yet he spied no wounds on her. So the blood wasn't hers? What happened to here? And then there was that strange crest covering her forehead, one which resembled a crimson bird with a yin-yang insignia underneath. He sensed a minuscule amount of energy wafting off of it, was it a seal of some kind?

His mind drifted to two other, similar cursed symbols before he shook his head. The NE ANBU slowly emerged from the shadows and approached the woman, his curiosity and his operative mind state heeding for him to move closer and gather information from her, "Hello. Are you okay?" by now standing in the light of the moon with a henge covering him in order to appear normal, Sai asked in a lousy attempt at making a concerned voice, "You shouldn't be dressed like that when outside at night. You're might catch a cold." he supplied the information to the woman with a fake smile on his face as he pulled out a sketch book and a pen from his pouch.

The pale skinned shinobi strained his hearing when a single pair of syllables sneaked past the woman's labia, "...broken." he cocked his head sideways, baffled and very much confused at what she said. How? Why would she be broken, was she a tool for someone too? He had thought that this world didn't hold on to such beliefs in public, what with all of their human rights and international laws.

"Broken?" he echoed the woman's words. His voice was now genuinely intrigued as he started to make a picture in his notebook, keeping his hand speed to normal levels. He had only increased the speed at which he drew his techniques over the years, it wouldn't do it any good for someone to notice it.

"Ah..." a pause, "..I'm broken," the pale skinned woman repeated without even looking up at him, "..I don't have anywhere to go." she tucked her head into her legs as she pulled them towards herself, burying her head there and sitting in silence. To Sai, she looked to be very emotionally vulnerable at that moment, just one of the things his former lord had warned them to watch out for.

His and the other NE operative's emotions were suppressed and cut away, so it was impossible for him to try and imagine what she was feeling. The shadow considered his thoughts before speaking up again, "Why would you be broken? Are you a tool?" he infused his chakra into the pen as he started to make other colors appear out of it, washing over the thin layer of paper as he drew lines, curves and more lines.

"...I can't be winged," the young woman said softly, as if those words answered everything. Sai was still feeling confused when she continued, "..A failure like me... will never be able to find an Ashikabi... I'm useless... a discarded tool..." ah... so she's a Sekirei, just like Jugs and Limpdick? But the blank faced shinobi still didn't understand what was wrong with her.

"What's your name?" he asked her with a slight nod of his head. There was no response to his question for a little while, but Sai waited there under the starless sky for her to answer patiently. And after a few minutes of this silence, the 'broken Sekirei' looked up. She had short light brown hair that was tussled for a bit and a familiar blank expression on her face. Sai could feel the temperature slowly decrease around them as she gazed at him, but he didn't find any discomfort in it.

"...Akitsu..." the woman finally spoke while she looked at him, a low soft tone of voice that fleeted into his ears. Her eyes, as blank as they were, were a well of negative emotions that even he could read.

Sai nodded, that was an acceptable answer to his question, "Are you are injured Akitsu-san, do you require medical assistance perhaps?" he knew basic field first aid... and not much else. He would have liked it better if his teammates were with him at the moment. He stopped all outward thoughts and smiled at that idea. He was a part of team 7. He is a part of team 7.

Akitsu directed her gaze back towards the ground again, breaking their short staring contest, "...No, worthless... don't concern yourself with me.."

He felt the need to argue with her belief on that, "I don't believe you are worthless Akitsu-san, broken tools can be reforged and repaired, sometimes they become stronger then before. It just takes someone to take them and work with them."

"..."

"Would you like to hold a conversation about it? A friend once told me that people sometimes feel better after they had someone to listen to them."

"...ah?"

A pause.

"...Yes..." came the soft response from Akitsu after a moment of silence - this the black ops agent started believing to be her normal way of expressing herself. The telltale fake smile on his face was quickly replaced by a small upturn of his lips, a minimal expression of positive emotion that he would show every now and again in hopes of finishing his book. '_Helping people does make me feel nice... Dickless is astoundingly wise sometimes..._'

Had the woman been any better at social interaction, this would have backfired horrendously.

But if there was one thing in this world that Sai was good at (that didn't involve his ninja stealth/spy/killing skills), it was listening to other people when they needed help. While he most certainly was not the best option out there for holding an aspiring conversation with, he carefully listened to people while observing them, and in doing so, learning how to express his emotions properly and even finding out more about human emotions, a little by little.

With a barely noticeable nod of his head, Sai put his notebook and pencil away before a small, deliberate cough some petty distance away from the two put the NE ANBU's mock plans on hold. Sai wasn't all that surprised by this interruption, he had already known that there were other people near them the moment the two individuals had entered the park, but he had ignored them... until now.

Putting up a fake smile across his face in a way that he knew was offputting to people, Sai turned his head around to look at the arrivals with his eyes. There were two of them. The one standing on the left side from Sai's viewpoint looked to be a fifteen year old boy who held a small confident smirk on his face. The boy was wearing a white formal attire, a rich suit, while the other stood at his side in a way that reminded Sai of a guard. This one was a tall man a little over 180 cm in height, with messy silver colored hair and grey stormy eyes. He on the other hand was dressed in black clothing. He had an orange scarf wrapped around his neck and a sword scabbard on his side.

"Yes, can I help the two of you?" Sai smiled, his fake smile turning on full blast. His henged clothes were a pair of brown jeans and sneakers, a belt around his hip for the pouches, a light purple sweater and a black jacket.

His 'act' got the young kid to crack a smile and chuckle amusedly, "Hm... As a matter of fact there is something you can help me with. You see, you have something that belongs to me, and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." the younger teen stated with a smile full of spoiled bravado. Seeing as how he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for from the pale skinned male, the boy held out his hand. "Hand over the discarded number and we can forget about one other."

The Konoha ninja kept his fake smile going as he spoke, "I'm afraid I don't quite know what you mean by that." the older teen answered, one hand idly fishing for a ..scroll from his pocket as he stood directly in front of Akitsu, looking at the duo with misleading eyes.

'.._Why is he.. trying to protect me_?'

The kid's smile turned strained hearing that. He was getting tired of this, "I'll say this once again, and I won't repeat myself. Hand over the discarded number, now!" he demanded, as if he held all the cards in his hands. Too bad he had never meet a ninja before, he could have learned a thing or two.

"Well in that case... I guess I'm sorry, since I don't think that arrangement will quite work. You see, my teammate just happens to be this dumb knuckleheaded idiot that has a hero complex. Unfortunately, I believe I've become infected with his foolishness in spite of what I've been taught by Danzo-sama." a brush slipped into his hand from his sleeves, concealed from view, "So I'm going to have to ask you to turn around and walk away, before you start something you won't be able to finish..." Sai finished speaking as his face turned neutral.

The kid's smile fell from his face as he heard the man mock him and his eyes narrowed. With a sneer appearing on his face, he turned his head around to regard the silver haired male, "Mutsu, you know what to do. Take care of this fool and retrieve the discarded number for me." The man stepped forward on command and grabbed his scabbard, holding it in front of him like a walking cane.

Sai raised an eyebrow as another fake smile formed, "Am I to assume that you are one of these Sekirei?" he asked as the paint brush in his hand made its way over the scroll which he unfurled in front of himself, hovering over it with his chakra infused ink already stored within.

The older male nodded in response, his posture confidant but not arrogant, "Yes, I am Sekirei no. 5, Mutsu. I must admit that you are very brave for a human, but eve still you're no match for a Sekirei. Especially a single number like myself. Yield now and you can walk away unharmed." Mutsu stated honestly, he wasn't even trying to throw an insult at his opponent. He was just stating the facts, he did not like unnecessary bloodshed.

"Oh, I don't really know about that..." Sai answered, still holding that fake smile over his face.

"...So be it, don't say I didn't warn you human." the former member of the 1st Disciplinary Squad said before he dashed forward, running with his metal sword scabbard held out for an overhead slash that would render his target unconscious, moving at speeds that would have blindsided a normal human. However, the NE trained ANBU was not a normal human by any definition.

"Sumi Nagashi (Ink Flush)" the moment that Mutsu stepped on a special spot in front of Sai, a large number of black snakes seemingly made out of nothing but ink sprung out from the small puddle (which he had ignored at first) and coiled around Mutsu, stopping the Sekirei dead in his tracks. Sai quickly started to draw pictures across his scroll before holding up a single Ram handsign.

"Ninpō: Chōjū Giga (Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll)" with a challenging roar, a quartet of wild lions reanimated straight out of Sai's scroll and leaped forward before rushing the bonded Sekirei with speeds that did not befit their flesh and blood cousins.

Mutsu's eyes went wide, before he composed himself and grabbed his scabbard tighter, slamming the pummel into the ground beneath him. The earth cracked underneath his power and the snakes dissolved, but the lions leaped over the cracked ground and continued, unheeded.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm getting all of my main ideas out of my head so pay attention. This one had been lingering there for a while now and if people find it interesting enough, I'll write more of it. I still have Bloody Waves as my main project and about 4 other ideas for Naruto that I want to concrete on this site before doing anything. Bloody Waves is slow going because I still haven't cleaned up my notes for that story... which are somewhere around 220 k. Just NOTES! This one barely has 10 k<strong>


End file.
